Return
(Working Title) |author = '''[[User:Slyhades99|''JIN'NG'LEB'']]ERR''IES'' |genre = Adventure |status = Incomplete |chapters = 1}}' '''Return' (title in progress). And, on the talk page, put some title suggesions. Disclaimer ﻿Sadly, I DO NOT own the Hunger Games. Most (if not all) things you do not recognize; characters, places, events, belong to me. Everthing else, belongs to Suzanne Colins. Return ﻿Part I - Elections Chapter I There are liars in this world. This is a story about a few lies, that ended in many deaths. So, trust me, don't lie. There was a girl named Katniss Everdeen. Because of some berries she pulled out, she started a nationwide rebellion, killing enormous amounts of humans, animals, etc. But because of her, the nation of Panem was put out of its misery. The dictator, President Snow, was killed, so the citizens created a democracy. They elect their own president. This story starts with one of those elections. I wake up to my sister smacking me with a pillow. "Chase, wake up. We have school! More importantly, the last day of school!" Prim yells, shoving me. I groan, "Mess off, and I'll get up!" "Fine!" She leaves. I get up and head to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I strip down. The water is warm now, so I walk in. The water is pulsating so fast, but it's relaxing. I choose the settings for shampoo and soap and close my eyes in wait. When the soap is gone, I turn the water off and walk out. I grab a towel and dry myself. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I walk back to my room, and choose my clothes: a pair of blue skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt. "Chase, hurry up," my father yells. "I'm coming." I yell. I try tying my shoes while I head down the stairs, ending with me falling. "Damn!" I yell. "What was that?" he asks. "Nothing, dad." "Good. Now get in the car." We drive to District 12 High School, one of my least favorite places. The teachers are crabby and all they teach about is either the History of Panem, or coal. The only good about it is that after today, I will have one year left. Adiós Mr. Boring (real name: Harry Dunglar). The is boring as always; I have P.E. and we talk about how we are all one step closer to coal mining. Then lunch. And we finish off the day with an assembly. Principal Kai grabs a microphone and starts his speech. "Hello Students. Today is a sad day, as it is our last for the year." Blah, blah, blah. He talks about some boring stuff until I hear the word, election. It's been four years already. "-Yes the quad-annual Presidential election. I know that most of you don't care to much about the election, as you can't vote. Ha. The Capitol wants teenagers to feel more involved with the election. So this year, anyone who is of the age of sixteen may vote!" I gasp. Sixteen. I'm seventeen. Finally I can vote. Prim was able to vote last year, and rubbed it in my face. Ha. No more. "Good bye students!" The last buzzer goes off. Everyone starts running to the door. I stick back and search for Landon, my best friend. I spot him by the water fountain and run at full speed. "Dude, we can vote!" He says. "I know." I was excited. "You wanna go to the movies? They have half-price for students." Category:Slyhades99 Category:Fan fictions